C'est la crise
by Lulu-folle
Summary: C'est la crise, pour avoir de l'argent, Marvel est obligé de prêter ses supers-héros à la franchise Disney Fairies. Passer de superhéros/vilaisn à petites fées mignonnes n'est pas facile. Et L, la réalisatrice va bientôt s'en rendre compte. "Allez, plus que... toute la série à tourner. Youpi !"


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Le voici enfin, mon cross-over Marvel/Fée Clochette... Un petit avertissement. Les personnes allergiques aux délires épileptiques sont priées de bien vouloir s'en aller. Il est également de bon augure d'avoir des zygomatiques et des abdominaux bien formés. Vous allez rire. Si si, je vous assure, vous allez rire.**

 **Tant que j'y pense, il vaut mieux être à jour au moins jusqu'à Avengers 2, et avoir vu au moins la moitié de la deuxième saison d'agents of SHIELD (sinon, au pire, wiki est votre ami !). Et, n'hésitez pas à jeter un petit coup d'œil au premier film de la série Fée Clochette (sinon, retournez voir tonton wiki).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P.S. : le rating associé à la fic peut vous surprendre, mais il y a suffisamment de grossièreté pour que ce soit justifié. La réalisatrice a comme qui dirait un petit problème avec les gros mots. Et l'alcool...**

* * *

 _Avant le tournage :_

Dans les locaux de Disney, les nouveaux acteurs de la franchise Disney Fairies ronchonnaient :

\- Mais pourquoi ? Se plaint Stark.

\- Parce que, répondit L. Et maintenant, est-ce que tu peux m'animer cette graine de pissenlit portée par le vent ?

\- C'est facile, grommela Iron man, une insulte à mon génie, mais...

\- Paaaarfait, le coupa L. Fait le, et fait pas chier.

L attrapa son mégaphone :

\- Bon, Stark a fini son caprice de diva. Alors en piste pour la scène de la naissance.

Un silence plana sur le plateau. L soupira.

\- Tout le monde sur le plateau sauf les fées de l'hiver, les pirates et grognon.

Personne ne bougea.

\- ET QUE ÇA SAUTE ! Hurla L dans son mégaphone.

Et le casting Marvel se mit en place.

\- Je sens que ça va être galère, marmonna L.

YOLO

 _Scène 1, prise 1 :_

\- Allez Rhodey, fait moi un beau bébé.

Aucune réaction de War Machine.

\- Hey ! C'est toi qui insistait pour avoir plus de temps à l'écran ! Et rigolez pas vous autre, vous aussi vous allez faire de la figuration !

YOLO

 _Scène 2, prise 1 :_

Ward s'avança, flottant doucement dans les airs. Puis, un bouclier patriotique vint trancher les fils qui le retenaient.

\- Captain ! Hurla L.

\- Il est d'Hydra, fit Steve, d'un air convaincu, tout en rangeant son bouclier.

L laissa traîner son regards sur les magnifiques pectoraux du soldat.

\- Pas une raison, finit-elle par clamer. Vos petites histoires, j'en ai rien à cirer. Ward est Terence, un gardien de poussière de fée, et toi, tu es Milori, le beau gosse qui se fait la reine Clarion. Alors vos rivalités vous les gardez pour votre plateau !

L se retourna subitement, alertée par son instinct supérieur qu'une connerie se tramait dans son dos.

\- Loki, rend son costume à Ultron !

YOLO

 _Scène 2, prise 14 :_

\- Bien, déclara L, la scène est bonne !

La réalisatrice esquiva habilement l'énième tentative de Tony de récupérer les clés fermant la salle contenant tous leurs objets potentiellement mortels. Celui qui lui arracherait son collier n'était pas encore né. Et peu importe qu'elle soit une boulotte maladroite face à des héros sur-entraînés. Le pouvoir magique des licornes la protégerait !

YOLO

 _Scène 3, prise 1 :_

Maria Hill s'avança, auréolée de sa robe dorée. À ses côtés, Malekith vêtu de blanc, Ultron habillé d'une tenue rose, Heimdall d'un vêtement de fleurs, et Loki d'un vêtement de tournesol.

\- Bienvenue au SHIELD Skye, tu vas désormais apprendre à être un agent, déclara Maria Hill.

\- COUPEZ ! Ce n'est pas le texte, bon sang, on recommence ! Et un peu plus d'intonation Clarion ! Hurla L.

\- C'est pas mon nom, marmonna l'agent.

\- ON REPREND !

YOLO

 _Scène 4, prise 3 :_

\- Non, non, non Clochette ! Je te l'ai dit, c'est jardin, eau, voltige et ensuite le marteau s'illumine.

\- Moi c'est Skye !

\- Rien à battre, et Wanda, illumine moi ce marteau mieux que ça !

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom elle ? S'indigna Skye.

\- Parce qu'elle a pas encore joué !

YOLO

 _Scène 5, prise 1 :_

\- Oh la la, le marteau s'est illuminé, s'exclama Jemna.

\- Oui, je n'avais jamais vu ça, renchérit Jane.

\- Même pour Vidia il n'y avait pas eut tant de lumière, ajouta Betty.

Regard méchant de Natasha envers les filles.

\- …, déclara Darcy.

\- COUPEZ ! Ondine, c'est quoi ce silence ? Et ton texte !

\- La veuve noire me fait peur, sanglota l'assistante de Jane.

\- Rien à battre ! Répliqua L, tu diras tes répliques, même si tu dois en mourir.

Darcy gémit.

\- Mais pas avant le tournage de la créature légendaire ! Il faudrait remplacer une actrice principale sinon !

YOLO

 _Scène 6, avant-prise :_

\- Je refuse ! Déclara Tony Stark.

\- C'est une insulte envers Mjöllnir ! Renchérit Thor.

\- … Pourquoi donc ? S'étonna L. Gabble bricole ses armures, et un marteau c'est fait pour faire du bricolage... Ces rôles sont faits pour vous !

\- Je refuse catégoriquement de jouer, asséna Tony.

\- OK, accepta L.

Deux minutes plus tard...

\- STOP ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! Sanglota Tony, mais ne casse pas mon armure !

Satisfaite, L posa Mjöllnir à côté de Thor occupé à pleurer dans un coin.

\- Allez, Clark et Gabble, en piste ! Allez accueillir Clochette !

YOLO

 _Scène 7, prise 1 :_

\- Non, non, non ! C'est hiver, automne, été, puis printemps ! On recommence !

YOLO

 _Scène 7, prise 5 :_

\- Loki, tu es ministre de l'automne et donc supposé avoir autre chose à foutre que te balader tranquillou dans les champs de tournesol. ALORS DÉGAGE DE MON PLATEAU !

YOLO

 _Scène 7, prise 7 :_

\- Mais bon sang, fais semblant d'être occupée Iridessa ! Fais des arc-en-ciels, joue avec les lucioles, mais fais quelque chose, bordel !

Jane se renfrogna et tira la langue à L une fois qu'elle lui tourna le dos.

YOLO

 _Scène 7, prise 8 :_

\- …Grognon, laisse Noah tranquille, tu n'es pas censé apparaître avant le dernier film.

\- Grr, grogna le Hulk en refusant de lâcher Betty.

YOLO

 _Scène 7, prise 9 :_

\- Rosélia, arrête de tripoter ces bulbes ! Ce sont des acteurs importants !

\- Mais, comment peuvent-ils bouger ? Ce ne sont que des plantes ! S'exclama Jemna.

\- Because magic, répliqua L. ON REPREND !

YOLO

 _Scène 8, prise 1 :_

\- Bah voilà quand vous voulez, bouclé en une prise !

Loki effaça la scène.

\- Oh, trop dommage, se désola-t-il.

Trente deux secondes, dix-huit centième plus tard, Frigg se penchait sur le corps mutilé de son fils. Les autres acteurs sur le plateau, refilmant l'arrivée de Clochette au village des bricoleurs.

YOLO

 _Scène 9, prise 1 :_

\- Peggy, tu m'as tant manquée, sanglota Steve.

\- Toujours aussi pleurnichard, se moqua Bucky.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, souffla Peggy.

\- M'accorderais-tu, cette danse ?

\- Avec joie.

Et Steve et Peggy dansèrent sous les sanglots émus du plateau.

\- Putain, c'est beau, sanglota L. Mais bordel ! On est censé filmer la rencontre entre Clochette et la fée Marie. Pas observer les roucoulades de Milori et Marie sous les sarcasmes de Chase !

\- C'est qui Chase ? Intervint Jarvis, promut assistant réalisateur au vu de son sérieux.

\- Une éclaireuse, elle apparaît que dans le dernier film. Et dans la scène du faucon dans celui-ci.

\- Bien madame, un café ?

\- T'aurais pas quelque chose de plus fort ? Sinon je vais jamais réussir à survivre à ce tournage.

YOLO

 _Scène 10, prise 12 :_

\- … Je suis très déçue, déclara L.

Piteux, Fury, Howard, Volstagg et Clint baissèrent la tête.

\- Vous êtes les pires chardons sauvage que j'ai jamais vu, accusa la réalisatrice. Et toi Noah, tu es censé rassurer Fromage, pas t'enfuir en hurlant en le voyant !

\- C'est un rat géant ! S'écria la fiancée de Bruce d'une voix stridente.

\- C'est une sourire trop mignonne ! Protesta L.

YOLO

 _Scène 11, prise 1 :_

Betty, Jane, Darcy et Jemna tripotent Skye dans tous les sens dans une tentative de premier secours assez ratée.

\- Pourquoi vous ne coupez pas ? Demanda soudain Coulson, elles font n'importe quoi.

\- Non, non, Clochette est censée être secouée, écrabouillée, tournicoté et soulevée dans tous les sens dans cette scène.

\- Ah...

\- Un irish coffee madame ? Intervint Jarvis.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?!

YOLO

 _Scène 12, prise 43 :_

\- Pour la dernière fois, descend de cet arbre Clochette ! Rugit L.

\- Non, je veux pas mourir, sanglota la génie de l'informatique. Elle va me tuer !

\- J'espère au moins que t'es contente de toi Vidia, tu as traumatisé mon actrice principale, fit L en se tournant vers Natasha.

Le regard de tueuse de la russe ne l'arrêta pas.

\- Bien, maintenant, descend de là Clochette où j'envoie Vidia te chercher !

Skye sauta de l'arbre.

\- Super, maintenant, vous allez discuter de l'ambition de Clochette d'aller dans l'autre monde, et on boucle enfin cette scène !

YOLO

 _Scène 13, prise 1 :_

Skye volait à toute vitesse quant un rayon laser manqua soudain de la toucher.

\- COUPEZ ! Hurla L. Vision, c'était censé être un reflet ! Pas un rayon mortel ! Maîtrise moi ton cailloux magique mieux que ça.

\- C'est une pierre de l'infinité, un artefact surpuissant, protesta Odin.

\- Rien à battre, claironna L. ON REPREND !

YOLO

 _Scène 14, prise 4 :_

\- Bordel Clochette ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi peu douée en bricolage ! Et on ne rigole pas derrière, sinon je vous colle au coin avec Loki !

YOLO

 _Scène 15, prise 1 :_

\- Ministre du printemps, tu n'as pas l'air très stressé, gronda L.

Heimdall la regarda d'un air impassible.

\- Me fait pas le coup du gros dur. Tu vas gentiment aller me lécher les bottes de Clarion, et sembler au bord de la crise d'apoplexie.

YOLO

 _Scène 15, prise 2 :_

\- Pas littéralement le léchage de botte, BORDEL !

YOLO

 _Scène 15, prise 8 :_

\- Mais c'est que ça t'amuse de faire foirer toutes les prises ! Au coin avec... Où est Loki ?

L'ensemble du plateau haussa les épaules. Sauf Heimdall qui sourit. L le frappa alors avec le bouclier de captain america. Dix-huit secondes, trente-six centième plus tard, Frigg se penchait de nouveau sur le corps atrocement mutilé de son fils.

YOLO

 _Scène 17, avant-prise :_

\- Qui veut jouer l'écureuil ?

Aucun volontaire.

\- OK, pas de soucis, je vais désigner, au hasard...

Le casting Marvel commença à trembler.

\- … Lance Hunter ! Désigné volontaire !

Un cri de désespoir retenti dans le studio.

\- Et pour la coccinelle...

YOLO

 _Scène 17, prise 1 :_

Howard Stark se blotti, avec un petit cri de frayeur, dans les racines de l'arbre. Derrière lui, Skye arma son vaporisa fleur. Le soudain éclat de rire de Tony Stark fit rater la prise.

YOLO

 _Scène 17, prise 2:_

\- Bien, Gabble étant en train de faire une sieste réparatrice, on reprend.

Des regard furtifs au corps assommé de Stark se firent.

YOLO

 _Scène 17, fin de prise :_

\- N'aviez-vous pas des coccinelles et un écureuil afin de réaliser cette scène ? Demanda Jarvis.

\- Si, mais l'achemination a pris du retard, on ne les aura que pour la scène finale.

\- Il aurait alors fallut attendre afin de tourner cette scène.

\- Tu veux que les lecteurs soient perdus ou quoi ? Déjà que cet écrit ne ressemble pas à grand chose !

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber et sert moi un Irish.

YOLO

 _Scène 18, prise 1:_

\- Fée Marie, tu es censée réconforter Clochette sur son avenir parmi les fées bricoleuse. Pas lancer un mouvement de protestation contre les individus phallocrates et irrespectueux...

\- Mais aller, rejoignez nous réalisatrice, plaida Skye. On a des cookies !

\- … Je reconnais que vos idées sont intéressantes, marmonna L, un cookie dans le bec.

Peggy fit un signe victorieux à Skye dans le dos de la réalisatrice gloutonne.

YOLO

 _Scène 19, avant-prise :_

\- Quelqu'un aurait-il vu Iridessa ? On doit tourner la scène où Clochette vient demander de l'aide pour apprendre un nouveau talent.

\- Qui joue Iridessa déjà ? Marmonna Ian.

\- Le docteur Foster, indiqua Bruce, après consultation de la liste des acteurs.

\- Ah, si vous cherchez Jane, intervint Darcy, elle a filé en douce avec Thor.

\- Qui ? Demanda L.

\- Euh... Marmonna Darcy.

\- Clark, lui souffla Bruce.

\- Bordel, que quelqu'un aille me chercher ces deux chauds lapins. On a encore la moitié des scènes à tourner !

YOLO

 _Scène 20, prise 1 :_

Darcy poussa Skye à l'eau sans faire exprès.

YOLO

 _Scène 20, prise 3 :_

Loki fit exploser la bulle d'eau que tenait Darcy. Il partit en courant et en hurlant quand L s'énerva (encore) contre lui.

YOLO

 _Scène 20, prise 11 :_

\- OK, elle est bonne ! Allez vous sécher les filles, on tourne la 21 et ensuite c'est de nouveau à vous.

YOLO

 _Scène 21, prise 3 :_

\- Je ne céderais pas à vos revendications ! Hurla L, debout sur une palissade.

Elle replongea aussi sec derrière quand Thor et Tony lui lancèrent des chapeaux de glands.

\- Mes fidèles alliés ! … … Alizée, pourquoi y'a que toi de mon côté ?

\- J'ai trouvé très drôle de voir mon ex jouer l'écureuil, répliqua Bobby.

\- Cool, maintenant aide-moi à faire en sorte que Clark et Gabble couvrent l'absence de Clochette auprès de la fée Marie.

YOLO

 _Scène 22, prise 4 :_

\- Iridessa, pour la quatrième fois, tu ne dois pas paraître enthousiaste mais désillusionnée !

YOLO

 _Scène 22, prise 6 :_

\- Que celui qui a trouvé drôle de mettre des fumigènes à la place des rayons de coucher de soleil se dénonce !

\- C'est pas moi, gargouilla Loki, réduit en purée aux pieds de la réalisatrice.

\- Je te crois mon chou, et encore navrée pour le vote de non-confiance.

Personne ne se dénonça, et L resta à mâchonner sa colère.

YOLO

 _Scène 23, prise 1 :_

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un sale gamin monsieur Stark, attaqua Skye.

\- Un gamin ? S'offusqua le génie. Es-tu seulement majeure ?!

\- Voyons homme de métal, ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on traite une dame ! Protesta Thor.

\- Même avant ma majorité, j'étais bien meilleure que vous en informatique !

\- Est-ce un défi fillette ?

\- COUPEZ ! Hurla L. Le ton est là, mais reprenez le texte ! Et Marie, intervient, tu es censée sermonner Clochette !

YOLO

 _Scène 24, prise 2 :_

\- Clint... Tu es censé te réfugier dans ton œuf quand Clochette s'approche. Pas lui décocher une flèche.

YOLO

 _Scène 25, prise 5 :_

\- Fury ! Soit plus menaçante !

Nick Fury regarda L, interloqué.

\- Mais non, pas toi, râla-t-elle, Fury, l'éclaireuse. Enfin, l'éclaireur dans le cas présent.

Tout le monde regarda Sam Wilson tourner en rond dans le ciel.

\- Je savais qu'elle connaissait nos véritable nom, triompha Skye.

\- Ta gueule Clochette et va te faire bouffer par le faucon. Buck, Chase, Robin et Morgan, en place !

Docilement et en soupirant, Pietro, Bucky, Harley et Ian prirent place dans les pommes de pins d'observations des éclaireuses.

YOLO

 _Scène 26, prise 1 :_

Skye faillit se trancher un doigt en essayant de remonter la boîte à musique.

YOLO

 _Scène 26, prise 4 :_

Skye manque de se faire écraser par la danseuse.

YOLO

 _Scène 26, prise 7 :_

Betty, Jane, Darcy et Jemna piétinent les plantes en essayant d'observer discrètement Skye.

YOLO

 _Scène 27, prise 3 :_

\- OK Vidia, ton attitude est parfaite ! Mais Clochette, par pitié, Vidia a un sale caractère, mais elle ne fait pas peur !

Skye gémit faiblement le contraire.

YOLO

 _Scène 28, prise 18 :_

\- … Pourquoi y'a-t-il autant d'acteur déguisés en chardons sauvages ? Interrogea Jarvis.

\- Comme ça j'ai plusieurs caméras qui filment en même temps et au montage ce sera top ! Répliqua L.

\- … Insista Jarvis.

\- Et puis ils me font chier. Ça leur fera les pieds de porter ce costume pas pratique.

YOLO

 _Scène 29, prise 1 :_

Dans un ensemble stupéfiant, les acteurs du casting Marvel, déguisés en chardons sauvages déferlèrent sur les préparatifs du printemps.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonnes même pas que ces abrutis bouclent sans problème cette prise ?

YOLO

 _Scène 30, prise 28 :_

\- L'heure est grave chers ministres, nous devons sauver le printemps, déclara gravement l'agent Hill.

\- Hors de question de remettre mes elfes au travail, grommela Malekith.

\- Nous ne serons jamais prêts à temps, asséna Heimdall.

\- J'men balek ! Clama Loki.

\- Si le printemps est pas fait, bah, y'aura pas d'été, intervint Ultron, tout en jouant avec sa robe.

\- Là, comme ça, mon boulier me dit qu'on y arrivera pas à temps, répliqua Peggy.

\- Sûre ? Demanda Maria avec espoir.

\- Aucune idée, je sais pas comment on compte sur un boulier...

\- COUPEZ ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez seulement compte de la nullité de cette scène ?

\- Mais on est fatigués, geignit Loki.

\- Rien à battre, on ne passera pas à la suite tant que cette scène ne sera pas finie !

\- On ne jouera pas jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! Protesta Malekith.

\- Toi tu peux, tu n'apparaît pas dans les autres films ! Allez, on reprend.

YOLO

 _Scène 30, prise 37 :_

\- Votre texte ! Nom d'une luciole asthmatique !

YOLO

 _Scène 31, prise 5 :_

Skye et Ward se roulèrent au sol, tentant mutuellement de se tuer. L les aspergea de flocons d'avoine jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent.

\- Vous me faîtes chier ! Asséna-t-elle. Terence, tu motives Clochette alors qu'elle déprime et c'est TOUT ! Faîtes encore rater une scène, et je vous pend par les pieds au grand arbre à poussière de fée.

YOLO

 _Scène 31, prise 6 :_

\- Oh, je vais le buter.

\- Je vole ! Chantonna Loki, couvert de poussière de fée.

\- Je peux, je peux ?! Demanda Clint, sur-excité.

\- … OK.

D'une flèche bien placée, Clint fit chuter Loki.

YOLO

 _Scène 32, prise 2 :_

\- Clarion, c'est le printemps qui est reporté, pas une réunion. Mets-y un peu plus d'émotion que diable !

YOLO

 _Scène 33, avant-prise :_

\- Non Clochette, on ne tournera pas la scène avant que tu ne sache parfaitement te servir du vaporisa-fleur 2.0.

YOLO

 _Scène 34, prise 3 :_

\- Vidia... Tu n'as pas l'air catastrophée de t'être vendue toute seule.

Natasha jeta un regard sans émotion à la réalisatrice.

YOLO

 _Scène 35, prise 1 :_

Plein d'enthousiasme, le casting Marvel reconstruit le printemps à toute vitesse.

\- Vous devriez leur dire, souffle doucement Jarvis.

\- Ça me fait de la peine de couper ainsi leur enthousiasme...

\- Oui, mais l'écraseur de fruits est monté à l'envers. Les vaporisa-fleurs sont tenus n'importe comment. Et ils sont en train d'emmêler leurs câbles.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- … En fait, c'est fait exprès. Vous attendez que ça leur explose à la figure,comprit Jarvis.

\- Ouaip, leur plateau ne les mets pas face à leurs responsabilités. Mais ce n'est pas la politique de ce plateau.

Un hurlement de Leopold Fitz annonça la première défaillance technique de l'écraseur de fruits.

YOLO

 _Scène 36, prise 4 :_

\- Thor, arrête de faire chier, et met-moi cette boîte à musique dans ce chariot ! Hurla L.

\- Il est malséant de traiter ainsi une dame ! Asséna l'asgardien. Aussi peu vêtue soit-elle !

\- Mais c'est pas une véritable dame ! C'est juste une figurine !

YOLO

 _Scène 37, prise 4 :_

\- Rêve ta vie en couleurs, commença Stark.

\- C'est le secret du bonheur, répliqua Pepper.

\- Rêve que tu as des ailes, voleta Sam.

\- Hirondelle ou tourterelle, chantonna Bruce.

\- Et là-haut dans le ciel, siffla Clint.

\- Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, acheva Rhodey.

\- COUPEZ ! C'est bien mignon tout ça, mais vous vous êtes trompés de film. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir d'achever enfin ce film sur une scène correcte. Clochette en place ! … Où est Clochette ?

\- Mademoiselle Skye n'arrive pas à soulever la boîte à musique.

\- Mais elle n'a pas à la soulever seule ! Clark, Gabble ! Faîtes votre job !

YOLO

 _Fin de tournage :_

L jeta la clé fermant la salle contenant leurs armes dans la mêlée d'acteurs Marvel. Ensuite, elle fila en courant. Le temps que la clé soit récupérée par Nick Fury (arraché victorieusement des sales pattes de Barnes), L avait filé loin.

\- Voilà votre fric !

L laissa tomber un énorme sac de billets sur le bureau de Stan Lee.

\- Mais je vous préviens. Si jamais on refait ce partenariat, je les veux calmes et dociles !

Stan Lee acquiesça. L s'en fut.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Honnêtement, en me lançant là-dedans, je pensais pas avoir autant de boulot. Parce que mine de rien, c'est pas extrêmement long en terme de mots, mais la préparation l'est ! Rien que le fait de regarder le film en décrivant toutes les scènes... C'est usant de sans cesse osciller entre la prise de note et le film qui défile. J'ai dû le stopper plusieurs fois. Mais le résultat en vaut la chandelle.**

 **Par contre, n'attendez pas le suivant avant quelques mois. Je dois vraiment boucler l'académie des magnolias. Même si l'inspiration me pousse vers les Marvels (connasse...).**

 **Kissoux !**


End file.
